The Nick Jr. Movie 4: The Final Chapter/Credits
Full Credits for The Nick Jr. Movie 4: The Final Chapter. Logos Opening The Nick Jr. Movie 4: The Final Chapter Closing Directed by Steven Spielberg Luc Besson Jill Culton TBA Crawl Art Cast (In Order of Appearance) Additional Voices Stunts Chris Barnes Bobby Beckles Randy James Beckman Jared Burke Chris Cenatiempo Eliza Coleman J. Patrick Daily Steve De Castro Rockey Lee Dickey, Jr. Norman Douglass Shauna Duggins Kiante Elam Mark Fichera Christopher Gordon Riley Harper Terry Jackson Martimiano Nito Larioza Drew Leary Michael Li Brian Machleit Mark Norby Chris Palermo Monte Rex Perlin Dawn Noel Pignuola Mike Pyle Kevin Randleman Marc Scizak Daniel Stevens Jake Swallow Shawnna Thibodeau David Van Zeyl Mark Wagner Jim Wilkey Marcus Young Unit Production Manager Carol Cuddy Unit Production Manager G. Mac Brown First Assistant Director Michael Lerman Second Assistant Director Peter Thorell 3D Visual Effects Supervisor Corey Turner Associate Producer Paul A. Levin Crew Directors Department Student Of The Cite Du Cinema School Casting Choreography Emilie Goldblum Storyboard and Design Addl Concept Design - Development Phase Pascal Casolari Miguel Coimbra Ian McCaig Christine Deschamps Kisler Jean-Marc Couzi Vicent Dutrait Clint Langley Bryan Metheney Jean-Claude Mezieres Jean Michel Ponzio Backstory Content Fanny Talmone Adrien Fargue Jules Lugan Physical Stunts Behind The Scenes and Set Photo Camera Sound Lighting Rigging Rigging Key Grip Franck Bonomi Rigging Grips Yannick Freess Gilles Floquet Jean-Yves Fress Jean-Marie-Vodoz Dominique LePage Remy Fress Stephane Dumon Manuel Pietrangeli Grip Add l Grips Julien Moine Franck Bouchoucha Jonathan LY Bruno Oransart Samuel Berner Prelight Prelight Gaffer Pascal Lombardo Prelight Electricians Marc Nove Ansel Arbogast Stephane Cry Nicolas Coudsi Luc Revrolle Renato Vicini Frederic Deprez Eric Thurot Wardrobe Coming soon! Model Making and Make Up Special Effects Make Up Hair Coming soon! Art Department Coming soon! Props Master Accounting Production Unit Set PAs Cyril Mund Sebastien Toujan Charlotte Schafffer Anna Aubree, AFR Antonio Paterniti Pierre Accolas Louise Lebrat Camille Boishardy Solange Mouliere Camille Reiller-Douboscq Elie Doublet Animation Crew Story Artists Additional Story Artists Set Designers Colorists Layout Artists Technical Layout Artists Character Animators Michael Alcover Carlos Alvarez Zambelli Charlie Aufroy Albert Barba-Cunill Thomas Berkane Arnaud Berthier Sandy Bienvenut Abel Blouzon Yoann Bomal Quentin Bouillet Xavier Brault Raphaela Burdis Carlos Cabanilles Gustavo Calle David Carrière Erh-Lei Chai Axelle Cheriet Guillaume Copin Jean-Christophe Craps Simon Cuisinier Cristiano De Almeida Mourato Gerald Dedel Moise Hergaux-Essame Bastien Fagoo Nicolas Faucheux Charlotte Kristof Francis Lacogne Antony Lacordaire Florent Leibovici Nastassia Le May Clément Le Quéré Rebecca Liu Edu Llobera Nicolas Lorsner Rudi Loïai Alexis Maciá Ortúzar Julien Madar Clélia Magurno Haidi Marburger Pierre Mariné Géraud Martin Davide Maugeri Alexandre Melquiond Mathieu Menard Nicolas Menard Clarisse Merle Frederic Merle David Minguez Olivier Montero Helder Pereira Crowd Animators Animation Fixers Character Modeling Character Rigging Leads Character Rigging Character Surfacing Hair and Fur Department Artists Character Effects Set Up Character Effects Animators Sets and Props Modeling Sets and Props Surfacing Cityscape and Set Dressers Lead Effects Animators Effects Animators Lead Lighting Artists Key Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Anthony Bonnard Sandra Boucher Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Carmen Cones Charlotte Da-Ros Éphraïm Drouet Audrey Gallego Marie Greff Annie Hua Lucie Le Cloirec Catie Lee Emilio Mansilla Matthieu Martiny Julian Mifsud Auriane Prédour Olivier Prigent Bruno Roberto Romain Silva Macedo Lead Compositing Artists Key Compositing Artists Compositing Artists Régis Aillet Étienne Bagot-Caspar Sébastien Baron Florian Bestel Romain Blanchet Anaïs Bonaventure Jonathon Bonte Jérémie Bouvier Tristan Hocquet Caroline Journo Jean-Louis Kalifa Rattany Kem Julien Laperdrix Alexandre Lasbleiz Thibault Lebret Aline Lemaire Pipeline Technical Directors Technical Directors Information Technology Software Developers Accounting Department Recruiting Managers Second Unit Australian Unit TBA Canadian Unit TBA New Zealand Unit Japan and Hong Kong Unit New York Unit France Unit Berlin Unit Austria Unit TBA Hungary Unit TBA Prague Unit Stunts Petr Bozdech Jan Brichcin Marek Brichcin Matous Brichcin Martin Dvorsky Martin Engel Jiri Horky Nazar Hul Marek Jelinek Jiri Kraus Pavel Kratky Adam Kulhavy Petr Kucera David Matousek Vaclav Pacal Tomas Peterac Ales Putik Tomas Rydval Petr Sekanina Frantisek Stupka Jaroslav Surowka Marek Simbersky Jakub Svec Martin Spur Miroslav Valka Jan Vosmik Jiri Vostrovsky Lucie Absolonova Brona Chaloupkova Zuzana Drdacka Hana Dvorska Michaela Dvorska Romana Hajkova Michaela Manovska Monika Podzimkova Marie Svecova Michaela Salamounova Costumers Andrea Esther Vankova Jana Krizkova Lucie Zazvorkova Michaela Dejmalova Martina Hrusova Jana Subrtova Zuzana Brozova Alice Cortes Ladislava Horska Costia Gouroutidis Crowd Hair & Makeup Hana Chylova Zdenek Klika Nikola Roubalova Tereza Hrdlick Katerina Najsrova Liba Barlova Martina Zielmanova Marketa Peskova Iveta Jirickova Monika Kacerovska Production Assistants Dada Adamova Michaela Baginova Tereza Beck Manlai Erdembileg Marketa Hanzalova Veronika Hladikova Maria Jungvirt Adam Karasek Richard Kasal Lucie Kovarikova Jakub Kyral Krystof Liska Vaclav Puc Tobias Shaw Veronika Vavrova Production Services in the Czech Republic provided by Stillking Films Spain Unit Production Services in Spain provided by Fresco Film Services. Abu Dhabi Unit TBA Italian Unit Indian Unit TBA Additional Photography - Main Unit TBA Additional Photography - Second Unit Montreal VFX Production Crew Visual Effects Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Digital Artist Supervisors Ricardo Bonisoli Owen Calouro Marko Chulev Rémy Dalmas Hugo Debat-Burkarth Georg Kaltenbrunner Jon Mitchell Pat Moreira Martin Murphy Stefano Oggeri Mohammad Rastkar Nelson Sepulveda Klaus Seitschek Shivas Thilak Darrin Wehser Wade Wilson Florian Witzel Visual Effects Editors Zack Mazerolle Katrina Taylor Lead Digital Artists Tigran Badalyan Aaron Barr Ken Beauchamp Duncan Blackman Siksit Boonyodom Charley Carlat Erico Caselle Chris Cooper Michael Corcoran Ryan Dutour Nathan Gardner Joshua Herrig Dong Yon Kang Julien Lasbleiz Laura LeBlanc Miguel Macaya Ten Greg Massie Stephen Misek Alexander Poei Ashwin Ram Diego Rebello Ziad Shureih Alfonso Sicilia Domenick Simpson Luke Vallée Stephen Wong Digital Artists Kevin Adams Tanseer Ahmed Alper Aksit Amer Alameddine Weverton Alves Gerard Emmanuel Amador Ben Anderson Matt Anderson Tor Andreassen Audun Ase Randall Bahnsen Michael Balzer Joel Bautista Dugan Beach Marc Beaujeau-Weppenaar Jean-Paul Beaulieu Thomas Bevan Kiro Biye Javier Blanco Ruiz Moragot Bodharamik Joao Bogossian Aron Bonar Rigel Bowen Steve Braggs Aaron Brown Meagan Byrt Gem Ronn Cadiz Daniel Camp Janice Chan Karhoe Chan Malavika Chandrakanth Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran KahJeng Cheong Hyunjin Cho Hyemee Choi Jung Youil Choi Nicolas Chombart Joe Chye Mickael Coedel Krishnamurti Costa Scott Dace Rhea Darch Filippo Dattola Jeffrey de Guzman Mark Della Rossa Michael Dharney Hannes Doornaert Ryan Duhaime Corinne Dy Abdullah Ecirli Brent Elliott Raul Essig Leandro Estebecorena Youngbin Eun Jack Evans Kornel Farkas Paul Faulkes Conny Fauser Fathima Femino Dan Finnegan Martin Fischer Larkin Flynn Brian Fortune Jack French David Frylund Otzen Ryoji Fujita Alexander Fuller Martin C. Furman Andrius Gabriunas Becerra Ranjit Singh Gill Ryan Gillis Jose Gloria Mike Goddard Michael Gomes Daniel Goncalves Moy Maria Goodale Yann Goument Lee Graft Michael Leigh Gresham John Gresko Branko Grujcic Juan José Güiraldes Michael Halsted Giles Hancock Chris Hempel Sarah Higgs Sherry Hitch Maung Maung Hla Win Andrew Hodgson Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Daehwan Jang Sven Jensen Odigie Johnson Thom Jones Himanshu Joshi Anto Juricic Ravi Kasumarthy Matthew Kee Laurent Kermel Anne Kim Gunsik Kim Haetsal Kim Jeannie Kim Oliver Kirchhoff YunJung Ko Julian Koerrenz Elicia Koo Kolby Krook Frankie Kwak Felder Kwek Alison Lake Jaymie Lam Alberto Landeros Toan-Vinh Le Wuchien Ken Lee Young Lee John Levin Megan Dolman Lewis Joseph Briones Li Leo Feng-I Liao Alex Liu Dave Logan Reilly Lohr Michael Lum Stu MacRae Jason Madigan Titus Majerski Emil Malm Jona Maluck David Manos Morris Patrik Marek Stanislaw Marek Muhammad Marri Geordie Martinez Sachin Mathew Jonathan J. McCallum Chris McCrowe Jason McKeeman Lee McNair Brandon McNaughton Aparna Mepani Andre Metello Adrian Millington Taisa Monteiro Rakesh More Paul Moriaux Patrick Myers Ullas Narayana Philip Negroski Sebastian Ness Evan Ng Yuhon Ng Carmen Ngai Trong Khoa Nguyen John Niforos Ross Norcross John O'Connell Alex Ouzande Jessica Papstein Ryan Jae Wook Park Ian Parra Patino David Pate Vishal Patel Dhruva Fatak Pathak Vasho Pekar Kalle Peterson Nandan Phansalkar Laura Philippe Jakub Pistecky Daniel Pomares Gonzalez Richard Raimbault Leo Recompsat Michelle Redman Jun Ren Kevin Reuter Reymund Reyes Mickael Riciotti Ali Rizvi Dylan Robinson Oswin Rodrigues Cesar Rodriguez Bautista Kevin San Roman Schmidt Brian Schultz Kristin Sedore Jiyong Shin Chong Kian Shyang Ed Siomacco Jr. Tay Chin Siong Ben Sledge Natalie Smith Rebecca Smith Nadia So Perry Hyun-Woo Sohn Joseph Spano III Derek Stevenson Jeff Struthers Sujil Sukumaran Xiaoxuan Sun Yegor Swarovski Peter Tan Roy Tan ShihMing Tay Seow Tai Tee Nathan Thomas Josh Thornhill Jamie Tilston Tim Tobin Shermaine Toh Azusa Tojo Kazuma Tonegawa Sourabh Uppal Vladimir Valovic Rick van de Schootbrugge Lies Veldeman Archie Villaverde Tracy Villeda Fabrice Visserot Anne Vu Sonia Wakefield-Ioannou Narissa Wall Chang Wang Tim Ward Eric Weber Jeff Wells Paulo Welter Evan Wen Ryan Weston Mike White Marc Whitelaw Paul Wiens Kaitlyn Williams Brad Willis Kyle Winkelman Sam Wirch Robin Witzsche Eric Wong Chris Wood Joe Woodward Stevenson Gary Wu Elvin Siew Xiangyou Tuba Yalcin Tim Yang Can Yuksel Tiffany Yung Eric Zhang Edward Zhou Visual Effects Production Coordinators Julianne Appleton Alexis Borchardt Margaret Cardell Lesly Cazares Maria Jose Herrera Barrera Lane Howard Tang Kuan Hui Llewellyn Littlemore Sina Sultani Yegor Tesler Matteo Veglia Kaisha Williams Production and Technical Support Tracey Baxter Chee Jun Ghai Anthony Guiry Julia James Darryl Li Wu Liqun Thomas Mackenzie Ryan McDonald Catherine McQuaid Stephanie Meyerink Taran Nijjar Rebecca Orr Melissa Roberts James Spadafora Mark Tudo Sheryl Warnock Francis Woon David Wortley Technology Thomas Chan Dylan Coates Mitchell Deeming David Galeano Zach Kenemer Sungmin Lee Harrison Parker Barnaby Robson Ted Slominski James Tomlinson David Zbriger ILM Executive Staff Francois Chardavoine John Knoll Spencer Kent Gretchen Libby Randal Shore Naomi Stopa Visual Effects and Animation by Weta Digital Limited Wellington, New Zealand TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Modelers Abraham Meneu Oset Brandon Lawless Ramon Lopez Seco de Herrera Josef Dylan Swift Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Mike Sungjoon Hong Marc-André Poulin Animators Richard Alex Forero Dominguez Jamie Chung Rebecca Wilson Bresee Melissa Lim Ching Ying Patricio Alejandro Ducaud David James Henderson Scott Hunter Jordi Oñate Isal Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu Ron Zorman Ravi Kamble Govind Alex Ferreira Siomes Olivier Staphylas Chung Chan Patrick Pujalte-A Alex Li Lenka Zuckova Dana Bennett Cooney Hector Godoy Garcia Pedro "Qcho" Miguel Sanz Garcia Jacqueline Tarascio Eric David Anderson Matthew Hasselmann Lighting & Compositing Artists Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Gwen Stacy Allison Brooke Beane Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Holly Kim-Angel Tim Best Rupali Parekh Sharma Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Jose Guinea Montalvo Huang Qianqi C. Jin Im John J. Lee Kevin Iching Hong Udai Haraguchi Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Leonard Baez Maldonado Nacho Blasco Dominguez Alfonso De La Cruz Christina Raymond Cunningham Thomas Michael DesJardins Matthew George Rampias Jimmy Valladao Gian Ignacio Lombardi Gregory Ng-Koenig Adam Balentine Jean-Francois Houde Brandon Martin Emanuele Bignone Matthew Kiefer Srikalyan Tallapragada Xavier Roig Effects Animators Oleksandr Alex Loboda Valentin ValDo Dornel Jimena Barrera Colin James Axel Rowe Alvin Yap Julien Depredurand Shyh-Chyuan Huang Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Bapstiste Van Opstal Yorie Kumalasari Aiden Kyungik Lee Li-Ming Lawrence Lee Tong Jason Lin Christian Olan-Geddes Kiem Ching Ong Romain Privat de Fortunié Francois-Xavier Boussard Visual Effects and Animation by Rhythm and Hues Studios TBA Special Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures ImageWorks Modelers Jason Baldwin Yohan Bang Yoon Sung Jeong Marcos Kang Ryan Sung-Hun Lim Taehyun Park David Vidal Pedroza Character Animators Federico Abib Josh Adler Andre Coelho Romain Digonnet Shae Dunser Atsuo Fujiwara David Gimenez Coronas David Herfindahl Eric Huang Sungbae Jung Michael Kimmel Magnolia Ku Lea Sejin Lee Stein Loetveit David Mah Ina Marczinczik Blair McNaughton Elena Miroglio Zac Overcash Wesley Plongisuan Joakim Riedinger Atsushi Sato Tatsuyuki Shimada Hiroya Sonoda Andrew Wakeley James R. Ward FX Animation Artists Saqib Ashraf Jimena Barrera Colin Romain Besnard Jangwhoan Choi Aaron Dennis Valentin ValDo Dornel Eric Ennis Tim Fagan Ian Farnsworth Matthew Hanger Christian Hernandez Sulki Hong Naoki Kato Dmitriy Kolesnik YJ Lee Simon Lewis Alex Manita Oleksandr Alex Loboda Spencer Lueders Filippo Maccari Helena Masand Chris Messineo Michael Petty James Axel Rowe Patrick Witting Lighting Artists Jared Brient Hitesh Bharadia Alex Corll Nicholas Cross Stefano Di Noia Marq Faulkner Kyle Fox Tristam Gieni Natalie Greenhill Amir Honarmand Brian Kloc Camil Planella Panisello Frank Ritlop Gal Roiter Uros Simic Doug Smith Gianni Vardanega Yonghow Vong Mark A. Wilson Jin A Yoon Compositing Artists Alexy Auffeves Carle Guy Aubert Geeta Basantani Jon Bot Rochelle Brown Robin T. Brown Christopher Buzon Robyn Campbell Jordan Catracchia Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Joseph Connery Stuart Cripps Spencer Dinney Emeline Doumange Colin Drobnis Jack Dunn Daniel Duwe Kade Eckstein Fabian Garcia Florian Girardot Oded Vehabanot Granot Emilia Gustafsson Venkat Inturi Jeffrey J. Johnson Fredrik Larsson Jooyong Lee Daniel Lee Danny Lee Meherzad Minbattiwala Jamie Moggach Priyank Murarka Yvonne Oh Zofie Olsson Naoki Oyagi Vania Ruano Noe Conor Schock Jameson Schultz Brian Thomason Daniel Trezise Shane Christopher Wicklund Edison Yu Sergei Yurskyi Software Development Michael Ford Jesse Andrewartha Mei Chu Alejandro Conty Marc-Andre Davignon Michael Dolan Nick Fowler Daniela Hasenbring Pavel Jurkas Aleksei Rusev Daniel Paul Sheerin Systems Engineers Steve Kowalski • Alexander Prigarin • Dan Villarreal Production Department Julie Zackary Nicole Brisson Kristy Fortier Regaye Fulcher Megan Galbraith Holly Price Amy R. Racius Eve Thomas Visual Effects and Animation by Rising Sun Pictures TBA Visual Effects by MPC TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Animal Logic VFX Production Coordinators Claudia Amatulli Sarah Brims Laura Bullen Agathe Compagnon Courtenay Cooper Brenda Finster Melanie Goss Andrew Gotham Joan Hanley Kate Kazokas Tu Nhi Lam Graham Martin Leigh Muller Karolina O’Brien Ewa Otwinowska Jessica Taruna Paraha Krystle Penhall Adam Rattur Grace Rein Vic Simiele Sarah Summers Sedelle Wagner Hayden White Jialing Danni Zhang Concept Artists and Designers Kristen Anderson Patrick Awa Joel Chang Max Clifford Peter Commins Simon Cowell Brian Estanislao Toby Grime Robert Qiu Gibson Radsavanh Charles Santoso Kim Taylor Phil Whiteley Story Artists Aaron Davies Scott Hurney Adam Murphy Christine Wilson Donald Walker Modeling Artists Jean-Marc Ariu Paul Braddock Will Brand Jeff Driver Brenton Goodwin Jake Hempson Steve Hubbard Mabel John John Stanley McGovern Sean Pow Rigging TDs Simon Ben Anderson Lachlan Best Nathan J. Chisholm Jose Molina Garcia Wei He Hector Escudero Lopez Davide Munisso Edwin Ng Shimjith Pookatt Arthur Terzis Rikki Knight Trembath Mengjing Yang Surfacing Artists Demian Astur Julia Bordeau Tim Box Claudia A Candia Camela Cheng Rodrigo Guerechit Dong Liang Mia Liu Stephen Midwinter Martin Newcombe Timea Ng Johan Nordenson Jung Yun Park Carl Prudhomme Ilaria Ragusa Jordan Soler Digant Sutar Andrew Xu Enrico Zerbo ChaoJun Zhang Asset TDs Christian Lopez Barron Johnny Cochrane Phil McAuliffe Andrew R. E. Taylor Layout Artists Kim Allen Jayden Beveridge Marcus Boos Daniel Cohn Daniel Copeland Smedile Luke Flanagan Sivan Goundar Stan R. Haptas Konstantin Kovalenko Bernard Lizon Kim Lund Fabian Müller Jay Wongu Oh Thomas Pickford Mike Singca Gerrard Southam Peter Spinaze Egbert Tjong Heidy Villafane Dylan Yeo Tracking Supervisor Bhakar James Tracking Artists Marcus Bain James Bleakley Kalyan Bommu Nathan Cox Billy Dunham Jaeyoung Jang Ian Joli Rowan Karrer Kieran Lim Andrew McGregor Ryan Pilcher Corin Sadlier Richard Skelton Geeta Thapar Rajesh Velayudhan Animation Leads Mike Cottee Jérôme Dernoncourt Gregory Naud Magali Rigaudias Christian So David Williams Animators Stewart Alves Sashdy Arvelo Christopher Bacon Viola Baier Jordan Benning Scott Britton Aaron Burton Andrea Castagnoli Jamie Chung Bruce Creevey Jeremy Davidson Sergio Delfino Christopher Dias Jim Dodd Andrew Dorr Gaurav Dubey Patricio Alejandro Ducaud Mike Dugard Brendan Fagan Alexander Fernandes Andy Finlayson Laura Hall David Hansen David James Henderson Liam Hill Huy Ho Alexander Hunt Scott Hunter Daniel Jervis Martin Joas Jins M Jose Jubey Jose Kate Knott Nagaraju Kusuma Adam Lau Martin Le Joseph Lee Sandra Lin Rod March Balazs Meszaros Lucas Michaels Samidha Nagwekar Louis Ng Huy Ngo Alfie Olivier Ean Keat Ong Sungmin Park Puneeth PB Damian Pin Tom Pinon Christopher Potter Christel Pougeoise Darren Rea Yashaank Singh Sreejit Sreedharan Sikand Srinivas Ken Steel Tim Strain Bryant Tan Maraiah Tominez John Turello Les Turner George Varettas Nideep Varghese Darragh White Benjamin Wright Mary Yang Melissa Lim Ching Ying Technical Animators Chantelle Albion Thomas Claxton Josh Costa Daniel Denham James Peters Jade Taglioli Matthew Travers Effects Artists Sotiris Bakosis David Brown Jayandera Danappal Matt Estela Luke Gravett Christian Epunan Hernandez Ziggy Kucas Marcin Majewski Rubens Fredrick Alejandro Garrido P Paul Waggoner Character Effects Artists Jarrod Anderson Sachin Bangera Rajkiran Bhandari Dylan Brinsbury-Magee Heather Cardew Marco Chau Pierric Danjou Jayesh Kapadia Adam Katz Graeme Phillips Adrian Pinder Niral Rajani Sunil Rawat Beck Selmes Larry Townsend Nate Yellig Effects TDs Jonathan Cox • Jaideep Khadilkar • Luke Vale Lighting Artists Ross Anderson Yogesh Balguri Michael Bongiorno Sahaya Ramesh Bosco Ouirich Bounthavy Stephen Casey Tiffany Chen Anthony Church Nathan Corkish Alex Corll Nicholas Cross Reza Farsad Dominic Femia Damir Filipovic Mark Andrew De La Garza Sam Getz Todd Gill Hazel Gow Rodrigo Ribeiro Guimaraes Andrew Hepp Hai-Yen Huynh Timothy Kenyon Serge Kovalenko Elodie Labbe Pearl Luen Chee Lai YB Leong Stefan Litterini Keir Longden Graeme McGirr Rakesh More Timothy Murphy Victoria Peter Muthu Camil Planella Panisello Richard Sandoval Nikhil Sahane Richard Simko Domenick Simpson Aditya Talwar Kunal Thapar Michael Webster Khai Tuck Wong Supervising Output TD Steve Agland Lighting TDs Simon Bunker Christian Gloor Manuel Macha Honey Sharma Narendra Kumar Vadapalli Roto and Paint Artists Rebecca Andrews Michael John Baker Tom Channell Carly Cheung Jimi Green Brandon Hammond Rosemma Hollis Giselle Hunter Alexander Jennings Peter Jurca Danial Khan Jarod McLaren Ashley Mears Daniel Nees Chris Van Noy-March Patricia Papachristou Santosh Shrestha Compositors Gaetan Baldy Ryan Basa Manuj Basnotra Kazia Bouladoux Dan Brown Kris Carson Lara Collins Claudia Coppa Chris Davies Zelko Dejanovic Emmanuele Diotti John Durney Mohamed Ghouse Sam Cody Godfrey Marc Gollenia Josh Hulands Nicolas Landajo Jens Liebscher Johannes Masanz Finley McNeilage Meherzad Minbattiwala Shyamchand Mohandas Allan Morel Andy Mower Norah Mulroney Jessenia Nauta Sue Nelson Shyam Nunna Diego Riestra O. Paula Olszowska Luke Parsons Matteo Petricone Benjamin Philippovich Matt Roe Colin Rhodes Rosi Ruiz Vinoth Sampathkumar Lisa Schmolzer Kieran Shepherd Jonathan Sum Jonathon Sumner Eleanor Sutton Tanzir Uzzaman Jan Volckmann Antoine Wibaut Mitchell Woodi Matthew Wynne Ben Wotton Pipeline Tools Daniel Barry Rob Bateman Jon-Patrick Collins Frieder Czeschla Matthew John Hampsey Fabrice Macagno Cesar Saez Stefano Tabacco Production Systems Brendan Donovan Federico Naum Gildas Olympio Daniel Scott William Southers Jamie Sutanto Render Wranglers Christopher Day Trent Dyer Rebecca Hore William Lawton Sam Marchant Zacchari Plester Thomas Wilmot Support Engineering Supervisor Steven Lees-Smith Support Engineers Sebastian Ampuero Garry Baker Samson Heffernan Josh Lewis Patrick Madden Shayne Rodway Systems Engineering Lead Radu Vintila Systems Engineers Elana Andersen Kevin Ng Eugene Purugganan Grant Street Jeremy Webber Kareem Yassih Production Support Emma Aldous Samantha Baker Thouraya Battye Justina Challita Robert Cornish Tessa Crozier Zoe Diamond Eric Efstratiadis Sarah Giddy Nick Hore Krista Jordan Patricia Kung Thi Maggie Nguyen Asal Nikkhah Todd McHenry Brady Mutch Toby Nalbandian Anita Pathak Christopher Perkins Roxy Prophet Kim Rickard Lisa Santo-Buchler Holly Scott Shanshan Susan Yan Abraham Trevathan Michael Valaire Nina Walsh Hua Claire Wang Nicholas Yap Visual Effects by DNEG VFX Production Aakash Bairi Aakash Rajput Aakash Shah Adarsh Katti Alankit Thapa Alberto Herrera Alice Cicchetti Ania Budko Austin Aplin Bansari Shah Clara Martinez Diiwakar Selvamani Emilie Ganon Gurvinder Bajwa Himani Jain Hunter Elliott Indu A Irene Ellis Irvin Garcia Ishika Anil Jain Jayakumaraguruparan Mariyappan Jessica Ton Katherine Dumas Katie Connon Krishnadev Hariprasad Kristen Tom Laure Miard Livvy Edwards Liz Mann Luca Poletto Mark Divekar Max Wooding Megan Hayes Nicole Clarke Praveen Kanshi Rachel Cadden Shrijeet Modi Tasmin Adams Vikram Sampath Viktoria Gutheil VFX Editors Grant Storrie • Jonathan Lancelot • Ty Gibson Department Supervision Aaron Fickling Adrian Thompson Albert Szostkiewicz Aline Sudbrack Amir Bin Shaazza Amitkumar Singh Ben Cowell-Thomas Carlos Rosas Digger Jensen Dipak Prabhu Dmitry Uradovskiy Durai Babu K Emilio Hernandez Filippo Forno Harsh Jaya Mavi Jen Meire Jordan Walsh Juan Sevilla Kyle Goodsell Luke Rawcliffe Malcolm Neailey Megan Hutchison Michael Smith-Kennard Nick Symons Om Parab Patrick Harboun Remi Cauzid Rohit Agarwal Sourav Thakkar Stephen Painter Suresh J Tripuraj Gond Lead VFX Artists Abhisek Chatterjee Alex Betancourt Alexander Fernandes Ben Goerlach Bikram Sarkar Charles William Dameon O'Boyle Daniel Axelsson David Crabtree Erica Vigilante Francesco Dell'Anna Gianluca Pizzaia Himansu Sekhar Sahoo Irena Steinnagel Justin Henton Jyotirmaya Das Maxime Cazaly Maxime Laurent Melvin Ancia Lopes Menno Dijkstra Monesh Uttamrao Jadhav Pak Yin Lai Prabhakar Putta Rahul G Khambre Ranjeet Nikale Renganath K Ryan Bedwell Sam Doolan Sanchit Gawale Siddharth Thakur Stu Bruzek Valentin Trasnea 3D Artists A Mohanraj Abhay Sawant Abhinaw John Adeline Qin Akshay Wayal Aleksandar Chalyovski Alex Filipov Alexa Kroese Allan Henderson Amol Patil Amy Thomas Anand Jadhav Anand Kambli Aneesh Tiwari Anna Yamazoe Antoine Molenat Armando Medina Guerrero Ashish Jadhav Austin Smith Avinash Karnati Balasubramani Parthasarathy Baskaran Seetharaman Ben Imber Bram Van Rompuy Brendan Carroll Carlos Marquez Chems Drouich Chris Mangnall Christopher Anciaume CJ Burbage Cory Graham-Smith Dada Tien Dan Nicholson Daniel Labossiere Daniel Lopez Daniel Santos Darshan Dongre David Centeno David Ward Debbie Langford Deepak Gupta Devanand R Dharmesh Sharma Dipti Gawade Dirk Becker Elizabeth Feldstein Erik Gronfeldt Etay Herz Fredrick Lyn Fernando Brandão de Braga Gavin Thomas Gayatri Patel Grant Wilson Greg Beccucci Guillaume Julien Guillem Rovira Vigas Hemant Kumar Hemant Revdekar Hemendra Bhagat Inki Jo Ismael Alabado Rodriguez Ivan Larinin Jake Rusch Jane Wang Jasmine Furby Jason Brown Javed Siddiqui Jeevith Kanth Jeronimo Torres Jesse Carlson Jhon Vasquez Orrego Jitendra Sharma Jiyoung Lee Joaquin Esquivel Joel Meire John Treusch Jon Catapia Jordane Menard Julie Kim Julien Stuart Smith Juvin C Karrina Hooper Kasim Mokha Kathir Manickam Keith Cheuk Kenadi Stephen Kenny Hui Kenzo Tee Lin Ayetut Louis Manjarres Lovell Rodricks Lyndall Spagnoletti Madhav Vanapalli Madhura Gangan Makoto Koyama Manmath Matondkar Manoj Kamble Manuel Martin Marc Picco Markus Daum Matthias Reiche Megan Collinson Michael Chang Michael Diaz Michaël Vigouroux Mike Marcuzzi Mollie Connor Molly Chen Morgan Caruso Neeraj Juyal Nicholas Tustin Nikhil Parab Nikola Simeonov Patricia Monaco Patryk Urbaniak Paul Brannan Pavan Padmaprabhu Philip Kilshaw Poul Steenstrup Prasad Pal Pushkar Deshpandey Pushpa Ranjan Rahul A Patil Ranjan Kumar Remi Boeynaems Resha Kambli Richard Surridge Ritonia Fernandes Robert Hennings Robin Nordenstein Rohan Barve Rohit Tondlekar Ronald Chew Rupesh Chogale Ryan Borah Ryan Morgan S S Prasanth Malla Sachin Paranjpe Sang Kyon Sangki Kim Sanjay Chandra Santosh Barad Santosh Kate Sanyam Basran Sarath Kumar P S Savio Lacerda Sean Rowe Seungjin Woo Shashank Thakur Shay Mathers Shitikantha Mishra Sianoosh Nasiriziba Simona Ceci Stefano Dubay Stephanie Whitmarsh Sufiyan Sheikh T K Surya Narayanan Tae Gook Ahn Taryn Douville Timo-Pekko Nieminen Tobias Gronbeck Andersen Tosh Elliott Travis Yohnke Tushar Hote Ubaise Azeez Veena PS Vishal Mehta Vishal Sharma Vittorio Cantatore Vivekanand Kotha Will Inglis William Cameron Yannick Honoré Yasemin Boluk Yashwanth Noogala Yee Sang Khet Yokesh B Zuny An 2D Artists Abheesh N.U Aditi Shelar Adrian Sutherland Ajay Patel Akshay Raman Kumar Alexandra Paquet Alraj Kumar Amit Gupta Amol Tirkey Amrendra Kumar Anand Pratap Singh Andrew Hogden Ashitosh Arote Ashok A Avais Najar Avdhesh Chaudhary Avinash Kumar Ben Outerbridge Brandy Zumkley Chad Meire Chandramouly Kannuri Chetan Thaker Christopher Maslen D Rama Krishna Reddy Daniel Alejo Alonso Daniel Chung David Aulds Devendra Verma Dhilipan M Dhruv Arora Dominik Trottier Emad Shaikh Eva Von Overheidt Fangfei Li Feroz Mallick Frank Akrong Gabriel Dos Santos Gueiros Gabrielle Perreault ginu r c ram Girish Adam Gopu Venkatesh Gregory Chalenko Hari Babu C Helen Johnson James Russell Jeong won Jang Jeremy Meltzer Jiacheng Xu Jignesh Trivedi Jimmy Fovet Jiten Harkhani John Durney Jordan Benwick Jorge Miranda Cherem Joshua Goetz Jozef Czapski Jules Lister K Durga Santosh Kumar K Sabari Kapil More Katya Ruslanova Kaushtubh Kaloti Ketaki Sutrave Kiran Ashok Medhekar Kostas Panagiotopoulous Kusuru Sreedhar Lalit Kanyal Laxminarayan Sahoo Liciani Vargas Luke Bigley Maksim Koen Mandar Bhangare Marie-Julie Levesque Maxime Monette Mayuresh Bhagawan Powar Nandulal R Natalia Diaz Nils Hansson Olov Samuelson P Uganath Parikshat Tyagi Pavan Thorat Peruman CS Prabhat kumar Prakash.B.Parmar Praveen Kumar Singh Praveen Uttam Bhagat Rahul Jagdale Rahul kumar Rahul Kumar Gupta Ravi Kumar Remko Kram Rohan Padwal Rohit Kumar Ronaldo Modenesi Pucci Sachin Kadam Sagar Santosh Deorukhkar Salima Needham Santosh Kumar Mohanty Sathyanarayanan G Shane Kao Shizuka Fukuda Shyam Nunna Siddhartha Mondal Sky Lim Stephane Brisson Stephanie Kelly Stephen Tew Suman Nayak Suraj Shankhwar Suresh Madaparthi Suvesh Panda Swapnil Kamle Swapnil S Kadam Syamlu K Sybille Matte Tony Marioni Trevor Moniz Trinadh Alla Ujwal Dhankute Vatsal Gala Victor Vilceanu Vijay Nimba Patil Vikas Gusain Vinit S Girkar Vinothkumar E Vishal Rajendra Shinde vishal Shankar Chauhan Vladimir Kozhekin Yadeb Batala Yaqun Zhao Yogesh S Raut Yogeshwaran Kannan Yoon See Ng Zoubhair Moosuddee Technical Support Adam Johannesson Amir Shachar Anthony Tan Gina Nearing Jesse Turnball Jonathan Oates Lucas Trichard-Baker Manmohan PM Marlon Cowan Marta Feriani Matthew Gray Nafisa Baker R Thanga Perumal Roland Watson Stella Lee Tammy Baylis Voja Milosevic Visual Effects and Animation by Method Studios VFX Department Supervisors Christopher Ahrens Paul Buckley Marc Chu Tony Como Max Decroix Julian Gregory Justin Holt Samuel Jensen Fady Kadry Jesse Kim Christopher Kowal Woei Lee Kent Lidke Keith Meure Andreas Nehls Alexandru Popescu Florent Villegas Adrian Watkins Drew Wood-Davies VFX Production Managers Shayna Banaag • Natasha Pereiro • Samantha Thrupp VFX Production Team Christine Albers Jiyeon Bae Spriha Banik Catrina Chelariu Saikat Datta Brad Davenport Curtis Doherty Francesca Fernandez Leanne Fogel Celine Gauchon John Gosselin Justine Herold-Wright Karine Jacques Jimmie MacDonald Deepali Mazire Megan Moore Alizee Plourde Timothy Power Susan Rebello Sophie Shanahan Pippa Sheen Rosalind Stratton George Stone Alexandre Therrien Emanuela Valente Shoshanah Wall Isabel Wallace Jessica Wiebe Department Managers Jeniree Bastidas Chanel Belliveau Jimi Clark Raphael Hart Yoonha Kim Shawn Langlois Susan Ma VFX Leads Caleb Ashmore Lele Berti Dudley Birch Danielle Brooks Daniel Clark Kalyan Chakravarthy Hokeun Choi Maxime Cosseau Agathe Courtisse Vivian David Elise Deglau Dean Elliott Pierre-Gil Franc Jeremy Giraudeau Nicole Glen Sandro Citrangolo Grassetti Traci Horie Chen Huang Hsu Morgan Jones Min Sung Kim Ivan Kokov Grant Laker Ray Leung Daniel May Nelson Miranda Steven Moore Jon Ossitt Sergio Pinto Marc Purnell Chris Rainey Tristan Rettich Louis Vottero Lilas Wang Khaled Zeidan VFX Editors Ricardo Benni Michael Gilbert Kelly Noordermeer Cole Yakimchuk 3D Artists Carlos Aguiar-Manzano Nicholas Allen Tom Allisey Annie Amaya Danish Anwar Sarah Arduini Navneet Arora Jethro Au Austin Baerg Danny Banda Nicolas Barbier Jordan Bartlett Alexandre Belbari Kat Black Claudia Blackburne Jonathan Boisvert Francois Bordez Mohsen Boroumandi Alexandre Boucher Sebastian Braende Lennart Breede Michael Cabrera Nicholas Carvalho Kiersten Casey Pau Rocher Castellano Christine Caya Jean-Simon Chabot Kien Geay Chan Miguel Chan Andrew Chang Jack Chiu Hyemee Choi Marvin Chua Sheree Chuang Veronique Comeau Ivan Costarrosa Ryan Coster Nathan Cox Joel Balderas Cruz Aleksa Dodic Umit Donmez Nico Duce Andrew Dunkerley Romain Durr Sunil Dutta Scott Eburne Robert Eckert Gottfried Eder Andi S Edirisinghe Gaston Emery Nicholas Erdos Brendan Fagan Victor Maiorino Fernandes Biagio Figliuzi Duncan Fraser Stephania Gadsden Frederic Gagnon Julie Ranjit Gawali Katie German Elodie Gilbert-Lachapelle Jake Golding Mariana Robles Gonzalez Alexander Gooding Markus Graf Juan Ignacio Garcia Granado Diana Grande Johannes Gross Edward Habib Arni Haraldsson Ryan Hartmann Ryan Hayford Sarah Higgs James Hollingworth Chen-Kuang Hsu Wanghua Huang Alexander Hunt Chrismac Hwang Chris Huland Rahul Sharadchandra Jagtap Julie Jaros Timothy Jeffs Silvio Jemma Jin Ji Grigory Jiliba David Johnson Austin Judovsky Soufiane Kachade Hirofumi Kasagi Meenu Kaur Claire Kearton Dayna Kelly Byungwhee Kim Min Sung Kim Arun Krishnan Eva Kristjans Christine Krumpholz Brad Kvist David Laschcari Adam Lau Niña Laureles Christopher Brandon Le Derout Michael Lederhuber Sheng Yaw Lim James Lucas Luis Miguel Robledo Luna Desiree Lunsford Oleg Magrisso Marcin Majewski Praveen Goud Mallela JC Huerta Marchant Felix Marquis Tiffany Mazeau Aaron McGriff Michael Meador Mark Medrano Sejas Mehta Margarita Meza Jay C. Miller Nathan Mitchell Sean Moats Javier Nieto Monco Diana Moneva Hailey Moore Adrian Moyes Michael A. Mulock Tim R Murphy Atsushi Mutajima James Naud Khanh Nguyen Jess O'Neill Tirza Oudolf Anne Sartor Palm Bikas Panigrahi Daniel Pardo Annie Patenaude Rahul Patil Robert Pellerin Bridgette Perrers Ryan Pilcher Antoine Pion Melanie Plett Steph Pryor Karl Punt Rafael Gonzalez Quinones Komal Vanesing Rajput Sasmit Ranadive Robbie Reid Robson Ribiero Ali Rizvi Gabriel Roccisano Dariel Rodriguez Casey Rolseth Kristine Romasanta Simon Ross Mayuresh Salunke Dylan Sanchez Vicente Sanchez Melanie Sauve Antoine Seigle Ryan Seymour Christian Sherriff-Smith Shane Simms Myungki Song Rashmi Sreekumar Aaron Stewart Fumi Sugawara Digant Sutar Alex John Tan Lewis Taylor Jorge Martinez Teran Laszlo Termeg Jeff Tetzlaff Alexander Tirasongkran Anna Tonrungroj Stuart Tozer Matt Travers Jon Turburfield Juan Francisco Valdivieso Gary Van Hooland Kamyllia Vasseur Pablo Vazquez Marta Lucia Velasco Rajesh Velayudhan Nitya Venugopal Benoit Vervier Jesse Vickery Adam Waddington Gerry Wang Matt Weaver Alex Whyte Christian Wong Khai Tuck Wong Wen Wu Sarah Seungah You Xixi Zhuang Mikel Zuloaga 2D Artists Sagar Kondala Rao Akula Steve Barnes Manuel Barrero Chetan Deepak Cahregaonkar Kris Carson Lewie Carson Paco Castillo Carlo Cersosimo Soumajit Das Prashant Dongare Laura Dubsky Andrea Dutti Alan Fairlie Manuel Feria Tommaso Fioretti Lisa Gane Milind Pandharinath Gangurde Darcy George Tomi George Marc Gollenia Michael Harkin Eric Hawksley Greg Howe-Davies Hee Jin Kim Yongmin Kim Kailash Kumawat Ying Ghit La Alberto Landeros Daniel Leatherdale Jarett Lee Mahesh Maity Jona Maluck Gabriel Mandala Sophie Marfleet Johannes Masanz Johannes Mewes Djordje Milasinovic Liam Nantes Thijs Noij Matteo Petricone Ian Plumb Laurianne Proud'hon Santhosh Kumar Rapeti Stephen Robertson Ashish Rode Rahul Kumar Sahu Daniele Scialdone Ming-Yee Sheh Ankit Shukla Naveen Shukla Alex Smith Angela Stanley Michael Stewart Anil Khandu Suryawanshi Brendan Sutherland Florent Taisne Ashwini Sambhaji Taware Rajesh Sewakram Tembhurkar Emily Vaillancourt Shonnan Wibrow Subin Woo Pipeline and Technology Grant Adam Kevin Desa Chris Dwyer Oliver Fleming Jason Gilholme Adam Jones Stuart Lamont David Mason Andrew Pavell Klee Quisido Kurt Rathjen James Robison Jan Paul Roux Honey Sharma Jon Stanley Satya Tripathy Niki Turkovic VFX Support Amanda Collins Karl Cottee Jonathan Gagnon Christophe Guertin David Jaffe Jane Lovell Guillaume Massey Brad Melenhorst Lauren Moore Margaret Phillips Natasia Schumacher Ariel Simone Amna Zuberi Visual Effects by Mr. X CG Modelers Alec Drake Alex Avdyushin Alexis Reyes Carlos Maciel Cristian Camaroschi David Roby Ervin Kink Jason Gougeon Jin Yan Cheng Juan De Santiago Kenneth Doyle Lorena E'Vers Nikita Lebedev Paul Wishart Ricardo Gomez Ryan Chong Summer Zong Taj Nabhani Ryan Ng Character Riggers Doug E. Smith Jarom Brand Jason Teske Justin Phillips Tom Rodwell Yanyan Li Tracking and Layout Artists Alan Liwen Ying Ashkan Yousefi Benjamin Tan Cheng Joseph Chen Colton Dujon Fadi Sara Olabisi Famutimi Olumide Adeyemo Phil Dakin Robin S Mangat Wilfred Garcia Animators Andrei Delgado Andrew Grant Carlos Arancibia Charlie Dilberto Chris De Souza Emily Wiebe Hayley Fromstein Jason Edwardh Justin Mah Louis Yeum Matt Horner Michael Lopez Nate Thomas Pete Dydo Reza Abolmolouk Simon Milner Tom Nagy CG Effects Artists Aditi Doshi Artem Smirnof Dougie Cook Gustavo Sanchez Perez Hector Dubon Jeremy Fung Kyle Yoneda Ran Long Wen Terry Liu Tyler Britton Warren Lawtey Yoan Sender Norman Ran Digital Matte Painters Asia Diaz Bobby Myers Charles Tigner Colin Mayne Dani Devereux Fiona Wong Jordan Nieuwland Leo Huang Matt Schofield Milan Schere Shaoai Chen Woohee Lee Lighting Artists Ankit Kenia Ayo Burgess Chris Rainey Laura Nettles Leonardo Silva Lily S.H. Yiu Parichoy Choudhury Troy Tylka Compositors Alan Millan Alessandro Pantanella Barb Benoit Brodie McNeill Charles Angus Taylor Cody McCaig Hussain Taj Jai Krishnaswamy Jeremy Johnson Keyur Patel Kristy Blackwell Mandy Au Mark Hammond Meng Angel Li Mike Portoghese Nina Lankveld Olivia Yapp Patrick Schultz Perrine Michel Peter Bas Rachel Beniuk Ryan Kitagawa Ryan Sonderegger Simin Zhang Sarah Coffyn Scott Buda Star Xu Chaplin Praveen Allu Wei-Che Tseng Zena Bielewicz Andy Chan Rotoscope Artists Andrew Farris Betty Li Chris Lyons-Uhlenbrauck Colleen Catton Michael C. Tang Vineetha Upadrashta Visual Effects Coordinators Anastasia Starova Dave Sauro David Lee John Markle Karen McGregor Kirsten Bligh Lauren Barnes Ryan MacDuff Sunkyu Park Visual Effects Editorial Brianne Wells Conner Stirling Darren Hinchy Eilidh Goosen Greg Takacs Grant Lynch Jaime Fok Luke Stevens Visual Effects and Animation by Cinesite TBA Visual Effects by Framestore VFX Leads Chris Cook Marc-André Coulombe Mark Gostlow James Harmer Igor Jovanovic James King Edward Lim Stephen MacKershan Thomas Maier Claire Michaud Andrea Pezzolato James Pyper 3D Artists William Alexander David Alvarez Moran Gonzalo Martin Allende Mira Arte Bora Sahin Louise Chassain Benjamin Cheong Nicolas Chiarot Steven Clibborn-Dyer Oscar Dahlén Chris Davies Kunal Desai Nacho Doctor González Jason Edwards Gianpietro Fabre Rodolfo Fanti Antonio Filippin Chris Gill Mikhail Gubkin Rens Heeren Webber Huang Marguerite Imperatori Jamie Isles Bart Karon Fiona Kaye Ben Kocic Leon Kogan Mala Lal Cyril Lamine Dilesh Lamsal Saul Latorre Claire Lawrence-Slater Allyn Lawson Michelle Lee Paul Lee Tomas Lefebvre Siowyaw Liew Alvaro Martin Parayuelo Arnaud Machtou Dominic Martin Anthony McGrath Horacio Mendoza Revinski Gerome Oldfield Madeleine Orchard Andras Ormos Santiago O'Shea Pablo Otero Maik Pham Quang Riccardo Pietracaprina Juba Rahal Polati Samuel Porter Ashwin Prasad Bangalore Warren Presland Will Preston Sean-Ray Pugh Lisa Rasasombat Pietro Rastelli Jorge Sanchez Ramirez Nicolas Sauval Komkrit Sawasdee Anissa Senoussi-Nicastro Sarp Serter Robert Stipp Gavin Tan Milian Topsy Charlotte Tyson Lucy Wisada Adrien Zeppieri Xin Zhao 2D Artists Oliver Adranghi Jake Bush Rosemary Chester Tom Coster Claudia Lechen Ariel Levental Marco Masotti Noah Pascuzzi Andrew Pinson Manuel Pintarelli Chris Sillitoe Ivan Sorgente Robert Szabo Petra Schwane Eric So Peter Dudley Giacomo Bargellesi Severi Technical Artists Fanny Chaléon Marcelo Morales Maes Thomas du Crest Rostyslav Zagornov Dioni Zhong Patrycjusz Antczak Maximilian Hallett Tiago Lopes Alex Wareham Steve Sexton Olivia Farrar Syntyche Bio Ian Landman Janet Kaplan Charlotte Hosten Visual Effects by Mikros Image Composting Tiago Barbosa Romain Bavent Jonathan Deniard Bruno Habbah Antoine Jannic Jenane Loyer Olivier Lukasczyk Neila Ouahmed Ugo Pierantoni Guillaume Poueymarie Olivier Raveneau William Tayssier Mehoi Tessier Alexis Turbe Roto / Prep Benjamin Boisgard Edduard Caullet Ludovic Christolomme Etienne Denis Thomas Cureaux Elliott Ducruy Fabien Husselin Rafael Lopez Antoine Perrigault Ludovic Voltaire Visual Effects by Mac Guff CG Artists Johnny Butin Solen Collignon Victor Genest Mathilde Germi Hugo Jaulin Frederic Perrin Visual Effects by Digital Factory Visual Effects and Animation by Blur Studio TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Trixter Modeling Jonathan Alonso Monge Ellinor Blankenfeld Gerardo Castellanos Christoph Düll Fabian Färber Dan Nanu Francisco Paioes Sebastian Schmall Carsten Schulte-Braucks Gereon Zwosta Lighting/Rendering Kiril Altakov Domenico Ferraro Felix Dario Lang David O'Donnell Alexander Szabados Holger Wenzl Philipp Wibisono Digital Mattepainting Anita Börcsök Compositing Tanja Boening Nelson-Andrei Dimitriu Tinko Dimov Esther Engel Aria Heidari Heike Hendl Piotr Hurny Julia Kietzmann Guido Kirsch Cathleen Klein Daniel López Izquierdo Marco Maggioni Heriberto Penche Jan Piccart Pavel Prokopchik Christian Pundschus Diego Riestra Daniel Seeger Priya Short Ute Vollmann Lonni Wong Visual Effects Editor Jan Reichmann Visual Effects and Animation by Digital Domain Modeling Artists Damien Abdool Francisco Alvarez Chad Fehmie Kui Han Lee Toshihiro Sakamaki Jose Samson Adrienne Stanger Luke Wakeford Character Animation Artists Dan Broverman Buck Buckley Manjoe Chan Chris Endicott Richard Gillies Harry Green Allen Holbrook Konstantin Hubmann Brad Lincoln Carlos Marquez Hosuck Moon Robin Purdy Ingo Schachner Brad Share Tom St. Amand Veara Suon Zi Chao Tan Christopher Erin Walsh Character Effects Artists Bongkee Sohn Ohkba Ameziane-Hassani Claire Lawrence-Slater Jay Gambell Juan Carlos Delgado Gonzalez Marty Hon Matt Brown Pascal Hang Patricia Pawlak Yann Vanlerberghe Effects Animation Artists Aaron James McComas Angelo Stanco Derek Cheung Elisa Valenzisi Hanjoo Jeong James Travis Lawrence James Goodman Jasmine Furby Jason Mortimer Jason Simmons Jaymie Miguel Julien Depredurand Ken Mitchel Jones Kent Lidke Kevin Mitchell Koen Vroeijenstijn Masahito Yoshioka Nema Safvati Nico Sugleris Pei Zhi Huang Ran Wang Scott Jung Skeel Lee Steven Blakey Tosin Akinwoye Yuichiro Yamashita Lighting Lead Giuseppe Improta Lighting Artists Adrien Vallecilla Blandine Chanteur-Coulon Chi-Chang Chu Carlos Cidrais Christopher Rickard Damian Zaprucki Etienne Leclerc Farid Yazami Fernando Brandao de Braga Gideon W. Vandegrift Javier García Joakim Eriksson Joseph Hayden Karen Hulse Kiran Vemulapalli Matthew Waimun Choy Ryan Duhaime Environments Lead Eric Dima-ala Environments Artists Cosmin Ghiga Daniel Antón Darren Quah Derek Moorhouse Geoffroi Ridel Oliver Seemann Ricardo Ribeiro Thea Luchak Tracey McLean Xin Zhow Compositing Artists Adam Bacon Colin Riley Conrad Olson Daniel Harkness Evan Kwan Jessica Wan Joe Engelke Juan Valenzuela Alcaraz Khari Anthony Kiran Menon Marco Cantaluppi Mark Burns Megumi Kanazawa Michelle Korczak Nicha Kumkeaw Paul Kulikowski Peter Koss Randy Ruan Samantha McConnell Samuel Lee Steve J. Ross Steven Davies Tatjana Bozinovski Tina-Lorraine Rangel Yvonne Oh Rotoscope and Paint Lead Heather MacPhee Ryan Rotoscope and Paint Artists Azhar Salim Brian Thomason Connor McCoshen Dawn Gates Wells Dawrath Phoue Michelle Redman Nathalie Gonthier Raymond Ooi Tim Adams Pipeline Supervisor Dean Broadland Technical Developers Alexander Robert Hughes Darren Williams David Kenley Ehsan Shokrgozar Kenneth Van Aken Martin Davies Robbie Thomas Stephen Sloan VFX Production Coordinators Dana Jurcic Daniel Baker Francisco Ramos Jillian Barayang Kasey-Micaela Titchener Matt Voynovich Natalee Rawat Tanya Ligertwood Teresa Berus Andrea Onukwubiri Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Matchmovers David Mckay Jean Philippe Voyer Kevin Landry Rachel Bouchard Jean Francois Morissette Jerome Collobier Loic Beguel Texture Supervisor Daniel Lupien Texture Artists Romain Cote Jeffrey Panek Sara Fontaine Patrick Coiteux Anne-Marie Deguire Veronique Comeau Simon Chicoine Christine Leclerc Elisa-Ann Dion Adam Ruzycki Shading Artists Gabriel Morin Kevin Gilbert Veroniqur Levesque Elliot Broutin Lighting Artists Thomas Bourdis Xavier Lafarge Dominic Drolet Dominic Guilmette Alyson Lamontagne David Bishop Emmanuelle Morin Francois Couette Moise Hammouda Dawid Borkiewicz Vladimar Isailovic Alexandru Banuta Matte Painters Francois Croteau Sebastien Fernandez Antoine Goncalves Previs / Layout Artists Andree-Anne Bouffard-Verreault Greg Foret Jeremy Labolez Mathieu Archabault Maxwell Adams Bradleigh Mckay Colin Green Rigging Artists Alexandre Morin Vincent Desjardins Sergio Mucino Jahanzaib Chughtai Animators Jonathan Paquin Audrey Geoffroy Charles CJ Burbage Louis Charles Berthiaume Elodie Gilbert-Lachapelle Jolanie Lincourt Adrien Annesley Piere Olivier Allard Dirk Valk Rotoscope Artists Thana Cha Dominique Richer Emmanuel Dirian Anne-Julie Chouinard Gabriella Perreault Didier Coup-Fabiand Marc-Antone Thibault Alexandra Turmel Matte Painters TD Mathieu Lapierre Olivier Goulet Modelling Artists Mathieu Phaneuf Marc-Andre Poulin Andreas Nehls Guillaume Champagne Greg Gaillani Dave Owen Bruce Buckley Wayne Kresil Timothy Blake Colin Mcba Jose Samson Natascha Nalewajek Marc Steinberg Florian Soc FX Artists Pierre Rousseau Josselin Tonnellier James Dong Piere Luc-Verville Hugo Montambault Sylvain Noveau Chloe Ostiguy Dominik Kirouac Digital Compositors Bertrand Breuze Renaud Madeline Sebastien Jacob Samuel Durocher Vanessa Delarosbil William Cote Xernia Pirojenko Philippe Pelletier Jeremie Maheu Marianne Roberge Sebastien Veilleux Trevor Moniz Vincent Bergeron Xavier Fourmono Etienne Deshaies Support Team Cheryl Bainum Teddy Wong Marie Fetiveau Tony Zotta Jamie Darville Valerie Nicol Gladys Ramelot Marie Cote Stephanie St-Jean Marie Vignola DJ Rahming Jessika Duquette Guillaume Laforge Elliot Francoeur Sophie Vigne Jennifer Elena Sonia Moreau Gabrielle Chouinard Marie-Philippe Boudreau VFX and Animation Visual Effects by Rotomaker TBA Visual Effects by Argunov Studio TBA Visual Effects by Terminal FX TBA VFX by ARC VFX Studio TBA VFX by United Soft TBA Visual Effects by Tattva Studios TBA Visual Effects by Craft VFX TBA Visual Effects by Crater Studio TBA Visual Effects by Bluemoon VFX TBA Visual Effects by Prime Focus TBA Visual Effects by Alzhara VFX TBA Visual Effects by Mercury Visual Solutions TBA Visual Effects by WeRender TBA Visual Effects by Supreeze TBA Visual Effects by Mind Visions TBA Visual Effects by Knack Studios TBA VFX by EFX TBA VFX by Ajax Media Tech TBA VFX by Accel Media TBA VFX by Gemini FX TBA VFX by Lorven Studios TBA VFX by Unifi Media TBA VFX by Phantom FX TBA Visual Effects by NY VFXWaala TBA Visual Effects by After Studios TBA Visual Effects by Makuta VFX TBA Visual Effects by Pixelloid VFX TBA Visual Effects by Krios Digital Media Services TBA Visual Effects by Tata Elxsi TBA VFX by Thunder Studios TBA VFX by Vertex Volt TBA VFX by Futureworks TBA VFX by Aksha Studios TBA VFX by Matrix Visual Effects TBA VFX by Thunder Studios TBA VFX by Famous Studios TBA Visual Effects by FluiidMask Studios TBA Visual Effects by Redchillies VFX TBA Additional VFX Additional Visual Effects by Cheap Shot VFX Compositors Foad Shah Natalie Macdonald Jon Van Hoey Smith Andrew Fletcher Richard Baillie Rachel Wright Additional Visual Effects by Pixomondo Tippett Studio Image Engine Base FX Bot FX Virtuos Anibrain Digital Technologies Ghost VFX Scanline VFX MELS Studios Crafty Apes Fx3X BOT VFX Imageloom Visual Effects Nvizage Rise Visual Effects Studios Basilic Fly Studio Yannix Digital Intermediate Digital Intermediate by Prime Focus TBA Digital Intermediates by Redchillies Color TBA Digital Intermediates by Company 3 TBA Previsualization Previsualization Services by Halon Entertainment LLC. Previs Supervisor E. Bradley Alexander Previs Artists Zac Cavalierd Richard Jack Geckler Faris Hermiz Federico Janni Spencer Kelsey Gary H. Lee Brian Magner Jess Marley Andrew Mercier Paolo Joel Ziemba Facial Reflectance Capture by The University of Southern California Institute For Creative Technologies Light Stage Processing Adair Liu Loc Huynh Marcel Ramos Paratusha Bhuvana Prasad Previsualization by The Third Floor, Inc. TBA Visualization Services Provided by Proof Inc. TBA Postvis by MPC TBA Photogrammetry Character, Prop and Lidar Set Scanning and Visual Effects Photography by 4DMax Additional Motion Capture by Mocaplab Blue Screens by Composite Components and Ragtime Rentals Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by DNEG TBA Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by Legend 3D TBA Production Toronto Australia TBA Paris TBA Berlin TBA Abu Dhabi TBA Spain TBA Austria TBA Hungary TBA Italy TBA New York TBA London India Post Production Picture Editing Sound Editing Grading ADR Foley Additional ADR and Re-Recording The Walt Disney Studios, Burbank Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Designed Services by Sync Cinema TBA Editing, Grading, Recording, Mixing and Laboratory by Digital Factory TBA Music TBA Songs TBA For Lyca Productions TBA For Red Chillies Entertainment TBA For Colour Yellow Productions TBA For Excel Entertainment TBA For Dharma Productions TBA For Zee Studios TBA For AA Films TBA For Eros International TBA For Movie Land Animation Studios Europacorp Team Suppliers Animation and Modeling Software used Autodesk Maya Autodesk Logo.svg Rendered With RenderMan Logo.svg CGI Animation And Visual Effects & Feature Animation / VFX Compositing by Visual Effects Software used Houndini Effects Adobe After Effects Compositing and Editing Software used Adobe After Effects Adobe Premiere Pro The Musicians of this Movie Would Like To Thank TBA The Production Crew Would Like To Thank TBA The Phones/Search/Browser/Systems/Print/Ticket Would Like To Thank TBA The Cream/Clean/Soap/Video Calls Would Like To Thank TBA The Trains/Theatres/News/Channel/Kids Would Like To Thank TBA The Gas Station/Space/Banks/Card/Airlines/Automoblies Would Like To Thank TBA The Video Games/Toys/Tools/Books/Radio/Stores Would Like To Thank TBA The Jewellery/Stylist/Hospital/Sleep/Furniture Would Like To Thank TBA The Sports/Shoes/Shirts/Jeans Would Like To Thank TBA The Kitchen/Food/Candy/Snack/Drinks Would Like to Thank TBA The Ice Cream Would Like to Thank TBA The Telephone/Camera/Satellite Would Like To Thank TBA Animation Special Thanks To Various, Secret Exit, and BBC Hardware used Dell Precision™ Workstation 650 Gateway 2000 P5-90 Computer Towers Sony PCV-MCS20 Computer Towers Processors used Intel Core i5 Software used Toon Boom Harmony Toon Boom Storyboard Pro TVPaint Animation Autodesk Maya Blender Adobe After Effects Adobe Premiere Pro Adobe Animate Adobe Illustrator Adobe Prelude Adobe SpeedGrade Adobe Encore Adobe Media Encoder The Producers And Filmmakers Wish To Thank Infinity Broadcasting Company Larry Juris-Tah Studios The City and Country of San Francisco, California, USA Abraham Lincoln High School Wal-Mart Stores, Inc. Apple Corporation Steve Jobs Chrysler Group LLC Dodge Corporation Ram Trucks John Francis Dodge Horace Elgin Dodge General Motors Company GMC Fiat Chrysler Automobiles, USA Hewlett-Packard Enterprises LG Electronics The Go!Animate Company Intel Corporation Ford Motor Company Wendy’s Chevrolet Samsung Electronics Planet Hollywood Toon Boom Animation Pizza Hut Chick-Fil-A Volkswagen Bank of America Argos ASDA Sainsbury’s Tesco Toymaster Toys R Us Woolworths The LEGO Group Mattel, Inc. Dunkin’ Donuts TCL Chinese Theaters Cinemark Theaters San Francisco Police Department The British Film Commission Ragdoll Productions The British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) Canada Film Capital British Columbia Film Commission Dolby Laboratories Sony Corporation Sony Pictures Entertainment Nickelodeon Andrew Davenport Anne Wood United States Postal Service Chiquita Brands International TriBeca Productions Cisco Systems, Inc. The Black Diamond Group, Inc. Gulfstream Aerospace Corporation The Hanso Foundation Burger King Florida Hospital Florida Hospital Centra Care San Francisco General Hospital Massachusetts Institute of Technology Massachusetts General Hospital Papa John’s Pizza Ronald McDonald House Charities McDonald’s Corporation Rovio Entertainment The Walt Disney Company Universal Studios Warner Bros. Entertainment The Coca-Cola Company Starbucks Coffee Company Nestlé PepsiCo Sprite Blackberry Chuck E. Cheese’s Baskin Robbins Dr. Pepper Snapple Group Subway Snapple Tea 7-UP Pontiac American Beverage Association Procter & Gamble Publix Super Markets Netflix The District of Hollywood, California, USA The City of Los Angeles, California, USA The City of Burbank Working Title Films Hollywood High School The City of Atlanta Turner Broadcasting Systems Florida Film Commission Georgia Film Commission The Government of United Kingdom The Government of Ireland The Government of United States of America The City of Vallejo Avid Technology Adobe Systems Autodesk Lucasfilm FLIR Systems Yoobi YouTube Google Nerdiest Kid Dangerous Wells Fargo Mercedes-Benz Rhone Apparel Under Armour Fruit of the Loom Single Stone and Nak Armstrong Slow Watches AG Jeans Philips Electronics 20th Century Fox Film Corporation Paramount Pictures Corporation Pearson Education, Inc. AT&T T-Mobile CW4K BODYARMOR NASA Viacom OutFit7 Limited DHX Media The Cookie Jar Company Purina Jaguar Land Rover Sharp Corporation Pillsbury Audi Corporation of America Volkswagen Corporation of America and Honda Canada, Inc. Viacom ATN Channel Jaya TV Tamil Entertainment Television Gullane Entertainment HiT Entertainment Nick Jr. & CBS Corporation Special Thanks To TBA Legal Clearances TBA Footage TBA Additional Thanks A. Subaskaran Karan Johar Ritesh Sidhwani Farhan Akhtar Gauri Khan Aanand L. Rai Luc Besson James Newton Howard Sid Sriram Amit Trevdi Shewtha Mohan Production Babies Audrey Claire Eric Jack Liam Nathan Sonal Ashley Cory Eve Jackson K. Lillie Ann Nicholas Sophia Catalina Daniel Grant Jackson L. Matthias Peter Carrie Duncan Hannah John Tyler Miranda Shashank Stella Charlie Eli J.D. Katie Miles Sigourney Theany A Canada/Australia/India/Denmark/Norway/New Zealand/France/Belgium/China/Hong Kong/Germany/ Italy/Ireland/Brazil/Spain/South Africa/Netherlands/Sweden/ Czech Republic/Hungary/United Arab Emirates/Austria/Finland/Japan/USA/UK Co-Production Canadian / France / Brazil Sales by Entertainment One Les Films Séville EuropaCorp Distribution TF1 Studio Paris Filmes Overseas Sales by AP International Streaming Partner Amazon Prime Video USA/International/Worldwide Sales by Warner Bros. Pictures Paramount Pictures Disney Columbia Pictures 20th Century Fox Universal Pictures Indian Sales by Lyca Productions Zee Studios AA Films Dharma Productions Eros International Excel Entertainment Red Chillies Entertainment Colour Yellow Productions KRG Studios A EuropaCorp TF1 Films Production M6 Films Arte France Cinema Cinemaginaire Eagle Vision Bron Studios Di Bonaventura Pictures Film4 ImageNation Abu Dhabi Endemol Shine Group BBC Films Nelvana Sesame Workshop Reliance Entertainment Co-Production In Association With France 2 Cinema France 3 Cinema Universum Film Belga Films Orange Studio Fundamental Films China Film Group Corporation Studio Babelsberg BNP Paribas Walden Media Participant Novo Pictures No Trace Camping Media Rights Capital Centropolis Entertainment The production of the film has been supported by Czech Republic through state Fund of Cinematography from the film incentives program. Supported by Prague Film Fund MIBAC: this picture has been produced with the assistance of the Italian Tax Credit provided for by Low 220/216 Austria With The Support of TBA Hungary With The Support of TBA TBA Produced With The Participation of TBA With The Participation of The Government of Manitoba - Film and Video Production Tax Credit With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Produced With The Assistance of The British Columbia Film and Television Tax Credit Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit Developed With The Participation of The Harold Greenberg Fund Developed With The Assistance of Super Channel With The Participation of TBA Produced in Association With TBA Developed in Association With TBA TBA PANAVISION DELUXE TECHNICOLOR DIGITAL CINEMA AVID SHOT ON RED SAG AFTRA COMPANY 3 KODAK FILM TEAMSTERS ARRI MEDIA ARRI RENTAL ECLAIR LABORATORIES INC. LIGHT N LIGHT REDCHILLIES COLOR LEGEND3D ACTRA DGC ONTARIO DGC AQTIS AQPM UBCP ACTRA ACFC CMPA Copyright © MCMIXV 2028 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc., Columbia Pictures Industries Inc., Universal Studios, Disney Enterprises Inc., Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd., Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Paramount Animation A Division of Paramount Pictures Corporation, Bron Creative USA Inc., Regency Enterprises (USA), Inc., TSG Entertainment Finance LLC. and Storyteller Distribution Co. LLC. All Rights Reserved. Regency Enterprises (USA), Inc. and Monarchy Enterprises S.A.R.L. are the authors of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Regency and Regency's "R" logo are registered trademarks of Monarchy Enterprises S.A.R.L. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 35384) The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Closing Logos Distributed by Category:Credits